burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rocco Siffredi
La sua carriera di attore porno inizia nel 1984 e, se si eccettua una breve pausa di due anni in cui si dedica all'attività di modello, prosegue ininterrottamente fino al 2004, quando Siffredi la dichiara terminata a venti anni esatti dall'esordio. Tuttavia nel 2007 sono pubblicati 7 suoi film inediti e fino al 2011 Siffredi continua a comparire in molti film da lui diretti. Come da lui dichiarato, finora è apparso in più di 1500 pellicole. |Altezza = 185 |Misure = |Taglia = |TagliaUS = |Peso = |Pene = 24 http://biografieonline.it/biografia.htm?BioID=1424&biografia=Rocco+Siffredi |Scarpe = |ScarpeUS = |Occhi = verdi |Capelli = castani |Quoziente intellettivo = |Laurea = }}| |Luogo nascita = Ortona |Paese nascita = ITA |Data morte = |Luogo morte = |Paese morte = |Altezza = 185 |Peso = |Etnia = caucasico |Colore pelle = |Colore occhi = verdi |Colore capelli = castani |Pseudonimi = |Hard = anale |Orientamento = eterosessuale |Numero film = |Sito = http://www.roccosiffredixxx.it/ |}}| }} Noto al pubblico soprattutto come attore, Siffredi è anche regista e produttore di film hard. Ha creato una propria casa di produzione, la Rocco Siffredi Production. È sposato dal 1993 con la ex-collega Rózsa Tassi (già Miss Ungheria) incontrata al Festival di Cannes del 1993, dalla quale ha avuto due figli. Insieme a lei, conosciuta in Italia con lo pseudonimo di Rosa Caracciolo, ha interpretato anche alcuni film. Il suo nome d'arte deriva da quello di Roch Siffredi, protagonista del film gangster Borsalino interpretato da Alain Delon.Le duo Delon-Belmondo ressuscite avec éclat - Rocco Siffredi doit son nom à Alain Delon . Biografia All'età di 16 anni inizia a lavorare nella Marina mercantile, e nel 1982 raggiunge il fratello Edoardo Bergis a Parigi per collaborare nel suo ristorante. È qui che nel 1984, in un locale a luci rosse, incontra Gabriel Pontello, protagonista e produttore porno francese degli anni ottanta che gli apre le porte dell'hard presentandolo al produttore Marc Dorcel ed al regista Michel Ricaud; Belle d'Amour è il suo primo film hard. Innamorato di Tina, una giovane modella inglese, abbandona l'attività pornografica e vola a Londra dove intraprende la carriera di modello già tentata in giovanissima età. Qui diventa indossatore per l'agenzia Garwin's, ma al termine della storia d'amore con Tina, viene contattato da Teresa Orlowsky e rientra nel mondo dell'hard. Nel 1987 recita in Fantastica Moana, al fianco della celebre collega Moana Pozzi, per la regia di Riccardo Schicchi, che sarà il suo primo film italiano. Nel 1990 si trasferisce a Los Angeles, dove l'amico d'infanzia Marco Pe lo presenta al regista John Leslie, il quale lo inserisce nel cast del film Curse of the Catwoman del 1991 che sarà un successo. Nel 1991 a Las Vegas riceve il suo primo AVN Awards per il film di John Stagliano come migliore attore hard per scene di sesso a tre. Seguono, per la regia di Andrew Blake i film House of Dreams e Secrets. Le più importanti case di produzione europee lo chiamano per offrirgli ruoli da protagonista in film hard di alta qualità ma in un primo momento rifiuta. Gira a Roma con Alex Perry Wild Attraction, segue Gran Prix Australia di Alex di Renzy, Molitor lo sceglie come protagonista nel film Dr. Rocco Mr. Sodo, parodia del romanzo di Robert Louis Stevenson Lo strano caso del dr. Jekyll e mr. Hyde; recita anche in Portrait Passion ispirato al romanzo di Oscar Wilde Il ritratto di Dorian Gray. È il vampiro in Ejacula di Max Bellocchio, adattamento hard del celebre filone di Dracula. In Chamaleons, di John Leslie, Rocco ha la sua parte più importante della carriera: è il miglior film del regista. Nel 1992‚ al top della carriera e sempre a Las Vegas riceve tre A.V.N. e nel maggio dello stesso anno vince l'Hot D'Or di Cannes con il film The Adventures of Mikki Finn, di Jack Remy, come migliore attore straniero. Nel 1993 è nuovamente premiato a Francoforte con l'Awards dell'A.V.N. come migliore interprete dell'anno, per i film Face Dance I e Face Dance II e il già citato Chamaleons; inoltre, a maggio riceve a Cannes l'Hot D'Or come migliore attore europeo per il film Portrait Passion di Molitor. Nel 1996 vince l'Hot D'Or a Cannes come miglior regista esordiente. Nel 1997 esce uno dei suoi più importanti e famosi film Rocco e le Storie Tese - del quale fu realizzato anche un seguito - ad alto costo di produzione (con Anita Dark, Anita Blond, Rosa Caracciolo sua compagna nella vita) e l'eccezionale partecipazione del gruppo musicale Elio e le Storie Tese (ad eccezione di Feiez) come simpatico e sonoro contorno a tutto il film. Nel 1999 ha recitato in Romance, pellicola-scandalo di Catherine Breillat, nel 2001 in Amorestremo di Maria Martinelli e nel 2004 in Pornocrazia, sempre della Breillat, tre film che si discostano dal genere hard tout court, pur presentando svariate scene di sesso esplicito non simulato. Nel 2007 ha partecipato insieme alla band ska punk Le Braghe Corte, al video musicale del brano These Boots Are Made for Walkin'. Nel 2011 partecipa come attore protagonista al film natalizio di Massimo Boldi Matrimonio a Parigi, recitando con Massimo Boldi, Diana Del Bufalo e Raffaella Fico sotto la regia di Claudio Risi. Nel periodo lontano dalla pornografia ha collaborato alla realizzazione di alcune pubblicità italiane. Nel 2012 è tra le guest star della 10ª puntata de I Cesaroni 5. Nel 2013 è ospite d'onore alla 63ª edizione del Festival della Canzone Italiana di Sanremo, partecipando come guest all'esibizione di Elio e le storie tese. Curiosità *Alle elezioni del Presidente della Repubblica del 2013, nel secondo scrutinio del 18 aprile, ha ottenuto un voto da parte di un esponente politico. *Elio e le Storie Tese hanno dedicato a lui nel 1997 una canzone e un video chiamato Rocco e le Storie Tese, nei quali egli diresse e fece parte. Filmografia * Belle d'Amour (1984) * Capri Vacation (Salieri, 1986) * Napoli Sex (Salieri, 1986) * Vortix 1 (Salieri, 1986) * Vortix 2 (Salieri, 1986) * Vortix 3 (Salieri, 1987) * Vortix 4 (Salieri, 1987) * Vietnam Store 1 (Salieri, 1987) * Vietnam Store 2 (Salieri, 1987) * Il vizio nel ventre (1987) * Una moglie molto infedele (1987) * Moana, la bella di giorno (1987) * La zia in calore (1987) * Lust Italian Style (1987) * Fantastica Moana (1987) * Un desiderio bestiale (1987) * Grand Prixxx (1987) * Barbara Dare's Roman Holiday (1987) * Attention fillettes! (1987) * Il vizio preferito di mia moglie (1988) * Taste of the Best (1988) * Rocky-X 2 (1988) * Perfect Stranger (1988) * Karin e Barbara le Supersexystar (1988) * Moana la scandalosa (1988) * Deep Blue (1988) * Una ragazza molto viziosa (1988) * L'uccello del piacere (1989) * Il vizio di Baby e l'ingordigia di Ramba (1989) * Inside Napoli (Salieri, 1989) * Positive Positions (1989) * Ecstasy (1989) * La parisienne (1989) * Tutte le provocazioni di Moana (1990) * Viaggio nel Tempo 1 (Salieri, 1990) * Total Reball (1990) * Steamy Windows (1990) * Sexterror (1990) * Secrets (1990) * Porsche (1990) * Oriental Night (1990) * Night Trips 2 (1990) * L.A. Stories (1990) * I Do 2 (1990) * House of Dreams (1990) * Giochi bestiali in famiglia (1990) * Dirty Little Movies (1990) * Buttman's Ultimate Workout (1990) * Bend Over Babes (1990) * Attrazione selvaggia (1990) * As Dirty as She Wants to Be (1990) * Anal Nation (1990) * Affamata (1990) * Snatch Shots (1991) * Pump (1991) * La massaia in calore (1991) * La dottoressa (1991) * Una donna chiamata cavallo (1991) * Moana il trans e la tettona (Hard Love My Love) (1991) * Cheeks 5: Cop a Feel (1991) * Buttman's European Vacation (1991) * Blow Job Betty (1991) * Bend Over Babes 2 (1991) * Bagnate davanti e di dietro (1991) * Analità campagnola (1991) * Femmine scandalose (1991) * American Buttman in London (1991) * The Adventures of Mikki Finn (1991) * Baby la figlia libidinosa (1991) * Carcere amori bestiali (1991) * Bella e porca... praticamente insaziabile (1991) * Le doppie bocche di Luana (1991) * Wrapped Up (1992) * Wild Attraction (1992) * Weekend in Capri (1992) * Valentina Valentina (1992) * Tutti i frutti (1992) * Tocco magico (1992) * Bocca calda mani di velluto - Cavalla per stalloni doc (1992) * Bassi istinti (1992) * Sodomania 2 (1992) * Seymore Butts Swings (1992) * Queen of Hearts 3 (1992) * A Pussy Called Wanda 2 (1992) * Les meunteuses (1992) * Hotel Sex (1992) * Hot Shots (1992) * Grand Prix Fever (1992) * Ho scopato un'aliena (1992) * Face Dance (1992) * Face Dance 2 (1992) * Ejacula, la vampira (1992) * Ejacula 2 (1992) * Curse of the Catwoman (1992) * Constat d'adultère (1992) * Chameleons (1992) * Il castello del piacere (1992) * Casa d'appuntamento... Puttana dalla testa ai piedi (1992) * Club Anal Story (1992) * Analità profonda (1992) * Caldi istinti di una ninfomane di lusso (1992) * Porno provini bagnati per Milli (1992) * Anal Party molto particolare (1992) * Bagno caldo... per una signora ninfomane (1992) * Ore 9 scuola a tutto sesso - Goduria sfrenata (1992) * Luana la porcona (1992) * Buttman's European Vacation 2 (1992) * Buttman Goes to Rio 3 Oh! (1992) * Butt Freak (1992) * Andrew Blake's Girls (1992) * All Hands on Dick (1992) * 30 maschi per Sandy (1993) * Taboo di una moglie perversa - Milly P.R. porca e scatenata (1992) * Anal Delinquent (1993) * Anal Siege (1993) * Anal Ski Vacation (1993) * Anal with an Oriental Slant (1993) * Bend Over Brazilian Babes (1993) * Bend Over Brazilian Babes 2 (1993) * Best of Andrew Blake (1993) * Buttman Goes to Rio 4 (1993) * Buttwoman 5 (1993) * Casanova (1993) * The Diary of Casanova (1993) * Ladykiller - Casanova Returns (1993) * Casanova 4 (1993) * Club DV8 (1993) * Club DV8 2 (1993) * County Line (1993) * Deep Anal (1993) * Deep Inside Carol Lynn (1993) * Deep Inside Deidre Holland (1993) * Deep Inside Dirty Debutantes 7 (1993) * Deep Inside Racquel Darrian (1993) * Deep Inside Selena Steele. (1993) * Desiderando Rossana (1993) * Double Load (1993) * Facesitters 2 (1993) * A Few Good Women (1993) * Little Magicians (1993) * The Man Who Loved Women (1993) * More Dirty Debutantes 21 (1993) * New Wave Hookers 3 (1993) * Rocco e le storie vere - Parte 1 (1993) * Rocco e le storie vere - Parte 2 (1993) * The Rehearsal (1993) * The Serpent's Dream (1993) * Sex (1993) * Sex 2 (1993) * Sexophrenia (1993) * Il guardaspalle (1993) * Sodoma piaceri proibiti (1993) * Seymore Butts and His Mystery Girl (1993) * Seymore Butts Is Blown Away (1993) * Signore scandalose di provincia (1993) * WPINK-TV 4 (1993) * WPINK-TV 5 (1993) * Animalità - Strane sensazioni bestiali (1994) * Mai dire basta (Offerta indecente) (1994) * Dentro il vulcano - Mandingo Superstar (1994) * Belle pazze scatenate vogliose - Le ragazze pon pon (1994) * Backstage Pass (1994) * Booty Ho (1994) * Bustin' Out My Best (1994) * Buttman's British Moderately Big Tit Adventure (1994) * Le casalinghe P... gli stalloni (1994) * Double Anal (1994) * Forget Me Not (1994) * Intercourse with the Vampire (1994) * Intercourse with the Vampire 2 (1994) * Rocco Unleashed (1994) * Sarah & Friends 2 (1994) * The Quest (1994) * Sodomania: The Baddest of the Best (1994) * Super Girls of Sibylle (1994) * Adult Affairs (1994) * Anal Fever (1994) * Luana la porcona (1994) * Il marchese de Sade - Oltre ogni perversione (1994) * Rocco Goes to Prague (1995) * Analgiganten (1995) * Ashlyn Rising (1995) * Bed & Breakfast (1995) * Buttman's Big Butt Backdoor Babes (1995) * Buttman's European Vacation 3 (1995) * Deep Inside Crystal Wilder (1995) * Doppio contatto anale (1995) * Bestial Fantasy (1995) * Dr. Rocco et Mr. Sodo (1995) * Angelicamente vostre (1995) * Exploded Passion (1995) * Sex Alert (1995) * Exposure (1995) * The Iron Man (1995) * Kink (1995) * Tharzan - La vera storia del figlio della giungla (1995) * Tharzan 2 - Il ritorno del figlio della giungla (1995) * Marco Polo - La storia mai raccontata (1995) * Nylon (1995) * Sandy Insatiable (1995) * Reckless Passion (1995) * Rocco Siffredi e le Top Model del cazzo (1995) * Trouble Maker (1995) * Uninhibited (1995) * The Voyeur 3 (1995) * Cabrones follando (1995) * Le piccanti avventure erotiche di Amleto (1995) * Miss Erotica (1996) * Anal Island (1996) * Anal Island 2 (1996) * Anal Princess (1996) * Never Say Never to Rocco (1996) * Bend Over Babes 4 (1996) * Buttman's British Extremely Big Tit Adventure (1996) * La cameriera, la modella e la... (1996) * Chasey Loves Rocco (1996) * Deep Inside Brittany O'Connell (1996) * Deep Inside Juli Ashton (1996) * Jenna Loves Rocco (1996) * Miss Liberty (1996) * Nikki Loves Rocco (1996) * Tabatha and Her Friends (1996) * Rocco lo stallone italiano (1996) * Rocco e le storie tese (1997) * Rocco e le storie tese 2 (1997) * Rocco più che mai (1997) * Rocco più che mai 2 (1997) * Rocco e Buttman a Barcelona (1997) * The Best of Sandy (1997) * Buda (1997) * Buttman's Award Winning Orgies (1997) * Buttman's Favorite Big Tit Babes (1997) * I misteri dell'Eros (1997) * Rocco's Private Fantasies (1997) * Rocco's Private Fantasies 2 (1997) * Rocco lo stallone italiano 2 - La sfida (1997) * The Last Fight (1997) * Analgiganten (1997) * Buttman's Rolling Cheeks (1998) * The Best of Rocco (1998) * All American Superstars (1998) * Rocco e Margherita: Racconti a pecorina (1998) * Le combat des chefs (1998) * Crema batida (1998) * Quando Rocco incontra Kelly (1998) * Erotic Dorian Gray (1998) * Jenteal Loves Rocco (1998) * Pirate 3: Rich Bitch (1998) * Prima e dopo la cura (1998) * Rocco e i magnifici 7 (1998) * Rocco non muore mai (1998) * Rocco non muore mai - La fine (1998) * True Anal Stories 1 (1998) * True Anal Stories 2 (1998) * True Anal Stories 3 (1998) * Buttman & Rocco's Brazilian Butt Fest (1999) * Rocco: Animal Trainer (1999) * Rocco e i mercenari (1999) * Group Therapy 2 (1999) * Romance (1999) * Calamity Jane (1999) * Initiations 1 (1999) * Initiations 2 (1999) * Torero (1999) * True Anal Stories 4 (1999) * True Anal Stories 5 (1999) * True Anal Stories 6 (1999) * True Anal Stories 7 (1999) * True Anal Stories 8 (1999) * True Anal Stories 9 (1999) * When Rocco Meats Kelly 2: In Barcelona (1999) * Www.roccofunclub.com (1999) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 2 (2000) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 3 (2000) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 4 (2000) * Day Anal (2000) * Buttman & Rocco Go to Montreal (2000) * Rocco Invades Poland (2000) * Rocco Meats an American Angel in Paris (2000) * Deep Inside Andy Dean NEW! (2000) * Dirty Anal Kelly in Rome (2000) * Dirty Anal Kelly in Rome 2 (2000) * True Anal Stories 10 (2000) * True Anal Stories 11 (2000) * True Anal Stories 12 (2000) * Best Butt Fucks (2000) * Best of Olivia Del Rio (2000) * Buttman and Rocco's Brazilian Butt Fest/Carnival 1 (2000) * Captain Organ (2000) * Giant Links (2000) * Hardliner (2000) * Initiations 3 (2000) * Sex Animals (2000) * Sexual Superstars (2000) * Taylor Loves Rocco (2000) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 6 (2001) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 7 (2001) * Follando a Rizion 1 (2001) * Rocco incula Praga (2001) * Rocco incula Praga 2 (2001) * Rocco incula Praga 3 (2001) * Rocco incula Praga 4 (2001) * Way to Love (2001) * True Anal Stories 13 (2001) * True Anal Stories 14 (2001) * Nikki Dial: Extreme Close-Up (2001) * Real Raunch 9: Bonesuckin Sauce (2001) * AmorEstremo (2001) * Initiations 4 (2002) * Initiations 5 (2002) * The Fashionistas (2002) * The Ass Collector (2002) * Rocco in London (2002) * Reverse Gang Bang (2002) * Reverse Gang Bang 2 (2002) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 8 (2002) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 9 (2002) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 10 (2002) * True Anal Stories 15 (2002) * True Anal Stories 16 (2002) * True Anal Stories 17 (2002) * True Anal Stories 18 (2002) * The Best of Oriental Anal - Volume 1 (2002) * The Best of Oriental Anal - Volume 2 (2002) * Hardest Scenes (2003) * Rocco: Hazardous Duty (2003) * Initiations 6 (2003) * Initiations 7 (2003) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 11 (2003) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 12 (2003) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 13 (2003) * Rocco: Live in Prague (2003) * Pornocrazia (2003) * Rocco Decadence (2003) * Initiations 8 (2004) * Initiations 9 (2004) * Rocco Meats the Princess (2004) * True Anal Stories 20 (2004) * True Anal Stories 21 (2004) * True Anal Stories 22 (2004) * True Anal Stories 23 (2004) * Rocco Meats Suzie (2004) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 14 (2004) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 15 (2004) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 16 (2004) * Anatomie de l'enfer (2004) * Best of Kelly (2004) * Lexie and Monique Love Rocco (2004) * Fuckin' Funny (2004) * Rocco Meats Trinity (2004) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams (2005) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 17 (2005) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 18 (2005) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 19 (2005) * She-Males Invade Italy (2005) * Nasty Tails (2005) * Nasty Tails 2 (2005) * The Lady and Her Tramps (2005) * The Lady and Her Tramps 2 (2005) * C.A Papi Futbol (2005) * Rocco Ravishes Ibiza (2005) * The Lady and Her Tramps (2005) * Dark Side of Rocco (2005) * Rocco: Top of the World (2005) * Who Fucked Rocco? (2005) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 20 (2006) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 21 (2006) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 22 (2006) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 2 (2006) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 3 (2006) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 4 (2006) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 5 (2006) * Rocco Vs Danyela (2006) * Emperor (2006) * Fashionistas: Safado (2006) * Nasty Tails 3 (2006) * Nasty Tails 4 (2006) * Nasty Tails 5 (2006) * Rocco's Best POV (2006) * COD Indigenas Anal Fever Night (2007) * Nasty Tails 6 (2007) * Nasty Tails 7 (2007) * Rocco Ravishes St. Petersburg (2007) * Fashionistas Safado: Berlin (2007) * Furious Fuckers: Final Race (2007) * Obsession with Teen Supersluts (2007) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 6 (2007) * Rocco's Intimacy (2007) * University Sluts of St. Petersburg 2 (2007) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 24 (2008) * Rocco: Animal Trainer 25 (2008) * Nasty Tails 8 (2008) * Eskade: The Submission (2008) * Rocco: Puppet Master (2008) * Rocco's Breaking Ass in St. Petersburg (2008) * Rocco's Intimacy 2 (2008) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 7 (2008) * Rocco's Dirty Dreams 8 (2008) * Rocco's Lost Movie (2009) * Rocco's Back (2009) * Rocco's Bitch Party (2009) * Up and down ride in ass for hottie in red by Rocco (2009) * ''Scusa ma ti voglio battere (2010) * Slutty Girls Love Rocco (2010) * Rocco's Power Slave (2010) * Rocco's Point of View (2010) * Rocco's Double Anal Festival (2010) * Rocco's Dirty Teens (2010) * Rocco's Bitch Party 2 (2010) * Rocco's American Adventures (2010) * Rocco Ravishes Hollywood (2010) * Psycho Love 2 (2010) * Slutty Girls Love Rocco 2 (2011) * Rocco's X-Treme Gapes (2011) * Rocco's POV 2 (2011) * Matrimonio a Parigi, regia di Claudio Risi (2011) * Rocco's Psycho Teens (2012) * Rocco's Psycho Teens 2 (2012) * Rocco's Psycho Teens 3 (2012) * Tutti i rumori del mare, regia di Federico Brugia (2012) * I Cesaroni (2012) * XXX Fucktory (2013) * Rocco's Psycho Teens 4 (2013) * Rocco's Psycho Teens 5 (2013) Premi Dal 1991, quando vinse il premio per Miglior scena di sesso di gruppo, Siffredi ha collezionato una quarantina di premi dell'AVN Awards, tra cui: * Miglior regista (Who fucked Rocco?) * Miglior serie continuativa di film (Rocco: Animal Trainer) * Miglior regista di video (Ass Collector) * Interprete maschile dell'anno (1993; 1996) * Interprete maschile dell'anno (Film straniero) (2003; 2009; 2011; 2012) * Miglior scena di sesso anale (The Fashionistas) Bibliografia * Patrizia D'Agostino, Rocco Siffredi. Il mito di un uomo italiano, Castelvecchi Editore, 1998, ISBN 978-88-8210-106-0 * Rocco Siffredi, Io, Rocco, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2006, ISBN 978-88-04-55995-5 Note Collegamenti interni * Pornodipendenza * Pornografia hard * Valentina Nappi Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Rocco Siffredi su Twitter - Profilo fan club italiano * Rocco Siffredi su Twitter - Profilo ufficiale in inglese * Rocco Siffredi su Twitter - Profilo sito ufficiale * Canale YouTube ufficiale * * * * Rocco Siffredi Web Site - Il fan club dello Stallone Italiano * Rocco Siffredi Movies - Trailers e film completi con Rocco Fonti Categoria:Attori porno Categoria:Megadotati Categoria:Registi pornografici Categoria:Stilisti italiani Categoria:Opinionisti televisivi